1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which performs a rendered effect that enables the feeling of suspense for winning to be sustained according to a symbol combination rearranged upon a losing result.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in slot machines, a game is started when a player bets a certain amount of credits. Then, a plurality of reels on which a plurality of symbols are depicted start to rotate, and are stopped after a predetermined time elapses. As a result, a certain award is provided to the player based on a symbol combination which is displayed statically. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433 discloses that, to improve a fault of lacking dynamic expressions on a display, a video display is disposed in front of rotational reels to provide a video image superimposed upon the rotational reels so as to associate images that provide rendered effects, including information regarding games with images of the reels each other, thereby producing novel and powerful effects in games.
However, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433, regarding the rendered effects, there is no distinction between a case in which a player can sustain the feeling of suspense for winning to the end of the game upon a losing result and a case in which a player can find a combination to be a losing one right from the start. Therefore, if a certain rendered effect is performed for enabling the feeling of suspense for winning to be sustained while the player finds the combination to be a losing one right from the start, the player often feels dissatisfied.
The present invention provides a gaming machine with new entertainment properties, which performs rendered effects that enable the feeling of suspense for winning to be sustained according to a symbol combination rearranged upon a losing result.